


Schadenfreude Bitches.

by thenerdyantelope



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One weeping angels wants to make a name for itself. Havoc ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude Bitches.

_Today I shall wreak havoc._

That was the thought the angel had as it stood in the middle of a park, trying to judge when no one was looking so it could shuffle into one of the flats opposite. It was bored of having to wait around for the 2000 year old man and his wife, rumour had it that they’d been seen too anyway. The last time it had eaten was back in 2007 when it had zapped the Kathy girl back to the twenties.

Three hours, forty two minutes and nine seconds later, the angel was perched upon the windowsill of its victims bathroom. It had always been teased by the other angels for its size, but now it was time for its revenge.

_Jeremy Smith, aged 27, currently in the shower._

The angel grinned as it leapt forward, touching the man’s shoulder, zapping him back to his university graduation. He stood, bare naked in front of everybody, his face painted with both embarrassment and confusion as he tried to cover himself in front of the crowd. Laughter filled the room as he ran from it, tears beginning to fall from his face now. The angel giggled to itself as it whizzed of.

_Well that was fun._

However, the angel was hungry, it had found a new love for shame and humiliation, and it moved itself back into the park, seeking another victim. It seemed though, that the park had run out of victims, so the angel waited for nightfall, before taking off to the town centre, spying on the people of the night.

_Cindy Dyer, aged 22, currently a little bit drunk._

The angel could sense the celebration about her, it felt sick at the thought of happiness. Henceforth it found it only right to reach forward and zap the woman before it back to her GCSE exam. Cindy toppled around hopelessly, her speech slurred as she tried to work out where she was. The angel looked on, chuckling to itself as the teenagers began to laugh at the woman.

_Hm. That wasn’t as good. What now?_

The angel whirled back to the town centre, perched atop the local cathedral, glaring down, frozen at the passersby. It was then the angel decided it would make a name for itself amongst the weeping angel community, it would be known as the joker, the one who played cheap pranks for petty laughs. One final thought passed through its mind as it spied it’s next victim.

_Schadenfreude bitches._

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I am insane, don't worry.  
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://wildwoozles.tumblr.com/post/32778865817/there-must-be-one-weeping-angel-that-just-likes-to


End file.
